The Way Love Flows
by MasterKy
Summary: Ash leaves to go on his quest to be Pokemon Master. But can he leave Misty behind? Can he finally admit his love to her? And what is this ominous feeling in the air? An AAML full of love and danger. NOTE If you do not like sexual scenes skip chp 2!
1. Prolouge

-1Prologue

Love.

What a beautiful and wondrous thing.

It can hit us like a tons of bricks,

Or like a pillow.

In my case, bricks are heavy.

I want to tell a part of my life that I cherish everyday.

A part that is still going and will never end.

But you will never believe what I'm about to tell you.


	2. A Decision

-1Chapter 1 - A Decision

I sat with Brock staring into the vastness of space. We had stopped to make camp for the night and were relaxing before bed.

"So Ash what are you thinking about?" Brock questioned me.

"Its nothing, I'm just tired," I responded

"Don't lie to me, I know what your thinking," he said to me sarcastically.

"You know me to well," I chuckled.

"You don't have to fake it to me, I know you miss her," he said calmly.

I drooped my head and sighed. "I know, but I love her so much, why am I still here while she is there?" I questioned.

"Well are you afraid to tell her, I know for a fact that she would love you back," Brock said to me.

"Now how would you know that?" I asked him with enthusiasm.

"I just know Ash, you know we are not that far from the gym you can go to her," he told me.

"I know, but what would I say?" I asked.

"What else is there to say besides 'I love you'," he chuckled.

I laughed a little bit too. I felt stupid for asking such a dumb question. I've felt like this for years. I've been with Misty through all the fun and pain and now we were heading separate ways. But I couldn't cope with it. I needed her in my life. Not just be in it but to be the center of it.

"I'll do it Brock!" I shouted excitedly.

"Well then what are you doing waiting here? Get your ass in gear and get back to the gym!" he shouted loud and proud.

I nodded and grabbed my bag and signaled for Pikachu and he came running and hooped on my shoulder. "Pika! Pika!" cheered Pikachu. "Yeah Pikachu were gonna go see Misty," I said to him.

I ran off towards the Cerulean Gym, towards my love, and my future..


	3. The Fated Words

-1Chapter 2 - The Fated Words

I burst into the gym screaming, "Misty! Misty were are you!" I looked around the gym hoping to find her and I did. She was sleeping on a mat next to the pool. I walked softly to her so I would not disturb her. I knelt down and whispered in her ear, "I love you Misty." She didn't say one bit and I sighed. Pikachu ran to the door and laid down to sleep.

I laid down on my back next to her and fell asleep. I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up Misty was laying on me. She was staring straight at me.

"I love you too Ash," she said.

I stared at her blankly. She leaned in and touched my lips with hers. I had never felt something like this. It felt so good, I didn't want to let go. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. I started to use my tongue to explore her mouth. She started to do the same.

I started to remove her shirt when she stopped me. "Ash, don't you think you should ask before you do stuff like that?" she chuckled.

"Misty, I love you with all my being," I started to say. "Do you love me enough to give yourself to me?" I asked.

She started cry, "I thought you would never ask."

She put my hand back were it was and started kiss me again. I lifted her shirt and started to rub her back ever so gently with the tips of my fingers. I could here he moan a little. I wanted to hear more. I started move her pants down, just enough to get where I wanted to go.

I reached down and started to play with her butt hole. She screamed, "Uh, Ash that feels great. More give me more!"

I started to play her ass hole even more. In and out, with a little twisting every so often just so I could feel her squirm. I finally rolled her over and bent down and kissed her. I started to take her shirt off. When I finally got her shirt off I was surprised to see she wasn't wearing a bra. "Misty, why no bra?" I asked stupidly.

She smiled and said, "Girls intuition, I knew you were coming."

I smirked and kissed her. I started to play with her breasts. They were the perfect size, not to small and not to big, they fit just right. I caressed her and tried not to be too rough. I moved to her nipples and started to play with them. She moaned in excitement and twitched. I then moved down with my mouth to her nipples.

I began to lick them and suck on them. I moved from one to the other making sure not to neglect one too long. I started to take off her pants while I kept her occupied with my form of torture. I slipped off her pants and when I went for her panties I noticed something. They were completely soaked. She chuckled, "Cant you tell I missed you?" I smirked and kissed her, "Even though it wasn't that long." I laughed and added, " I don't wanna see what would happen if I had left for longer."

While I was still licking her nipples I reached down to her pussy and started to play with her clit. I rubbed it with my fingers then I started to pinch it. She let out even deeper and longer moans.

She pushed me over and said, "Now its my turn!"

She almost ripped my shirt right off me and started to lick my nipples. I tried not to moan but I couldn't help myself. The pleasure was to great to hold back. She started to take my pants off while viciously nibbling on my left nipple. She got my boxers off and gasped. "What's wrong?" I asked. All she said was, "Ash, I didn't know that you were this big."

She then proceeded, without a second thought, to suck on my cock. She got the whole thing in her mouth and began to stroke it up and down. She was playing with it with her tongue on the inside. I let out moans of satisfaction. She knew I was and wanted to hear them as bad as I wanted to hear her moan. She started to speed up, not giving me a second to catch up.

She finally let go and took it out of her mouth. She leaned over me and asked, "So are you ready for this?" All I could respond with was, "Do you have to ask stupid questions?"

I picked her up by her hips and place her on my dick. I wanted to take it easy on her since it was her first time. "Ash…..Ash…..harder, rougher, make me scream…." she started to moan. I grabbed her hips and started to pound her even harder. She let out moans and screams so much that I couldn't tell the difference.

I rolled her off me and laid on her. "My turn to be on top," I whispered in her ear. I began to penetrate her over and over, more and more. She latched onto by back and dug her nails into it. She let out moans of pleasure so loud you would be amazed somebody didn't poke their head in.

"Ash love me forever," she screamed to me in-between the moans. I smiled and kissed her and kept on going. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Misty I'm gonna climax," I moaned to her. "Please do it inside me, I want all of it," she moaned back. I kept going until we climaxed in unison, moaning our lovers names while we did.

I laid next to her covered in sweat and exhausted as hell.

"I love you Ash Ketchum," she said to me.

"I love you too Misty Waterflower," I replied back.

"O, Misty I have a question to ask you," I said as I frantically searched through my pants.

"What is it Ash?" she asked puzzled.

I held out a case and opened it. Inside was a beautiful white gold ring with an turquoise colored diamond on it. Misty melted instantly for she knew what was coming.

"Misty Waterflower, will you marry me?" I asked with my heart trying to beat its way out of my chest.

She started to red in the face and tackled me. "Yes Ash, I will marry you," she whispered in my ear. We then initiated a very passionate kiss that neither of us wanted to end.

"Ash I've been waiting for so long," she mumbled.

"Waiting for what?" I asked knowing already what the answer was.

"For you to ask me that question," she said. "I've loved you since the day we met I was just afraid to tell you because….."

"You thought I would reject you?" I added.

"B..But how did you.."

" I was the same way, but I eventually worked the courage and came hear. I could just leave the woman I fell in love with all by herself.

I held her tight and kissed her. I whispered in her ear, "I will never leave you, no matter what."

She held me tight and well fell into a deep sleep. We were happy and no one could ruin that.


	4. Finding Out

-1Chapter 3 - Finding Out

I woke the next morning were I passed out, with Misty of course. I stared at her as she slept. I whispered in her ear, "You are so beautiful and I love you so much."

She mumbled a bit and said, "Your are so handsome and I love you so much too."

She put her head back on my chest and fell back to sleep. "Boy I must of tired her out," I said to myself.

"Yeah I bet you did"

I looked over to see Brock sticking his head in. "Now Ash don't freak out, I wasn't watching anything that happened in here and I'm not trying to sneak a peak."

"Its alright Brock, but how long have you been there?" I asked.

"Well after you ran off I decided to come to see if you were here or not but when I got here I had a feeling I shouldn't come in," he paused for a moment an took a drink. "So I decided to just camp right here."

"Well Brock all I can say is that I am happy I took your advice," I chuckled.

Mist started to move around. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Ash baby, who are you talking too? She asked.

She turned to see Brock and let out a horrible scream. "YOU PERVERT!!!!!"

"Misty wait! Brocks not here to sneak a peek of this voulupsious body of yours. He just came to see if actually did what I said I was gonna do," I explained to her.

"And what was that," she asked me with a pouty look her face.

" To come and admit my love to you, to tell you that you are the only one I want in my life and to make you mine," I said proudly.

She leaned over and gave me a kiss. " I love you too Ash."

"Misty we need to discuss something now," I said to her.

"What's that's sweety?" she asked back.

"Well we have to set a date for the wedding don't we? I just want to know two things from you: where do you want to have it and when?" I asked her.

Misty sat and thought for a moment but Brock shot in quickly, "YOUR ENGAGED TOO!"

"Yeah I purposed to her last night, see look at the ring," I said to Brock. Misty extended her hand showed off the rock. "Wow Ash, how did you afford that?" he questioned.

"Well, I didn't actually buy it," said.

"Then how did you get it?" Brock asked in a panic.

"Its my mothers engagement ring from my father," I said.

"Ash how did you get a hold of that?" asked Misty.

"She gave it to me before we all left Pallet Town last time we were there, she said she felt I would need it soon," I said.

"Wow your mom had the same feeling I did," Brock said. 'Wait! That means your mom knew all along that you loved Misty."

"Ash, do you want an answer to your question," Misty whispered in my ear.

"Of course I do, sorry we got off topic sweety," I whispered back.

"Well I want it outside near the ocean, you know me," she paused, " And the time, I want it as soon as possible."

"I can do that, ill start making calls and we will be married before you know it," Misty stopped me in mid sentence.

"I only ask one thing," she said to me.

"What's that?" I asked fearing something bad.

"Your tux must be blue," she whispered.

I let out a huge sigh of relief and agreed to her stipulation. "Well then, Brock I have a question for you then," I said as I looked him straight in the eye.

"What's that Ash?" he asked.

"Well I need a best man and I think your up to the task, what do you think?" I asked back.

"Hell Ash, do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that!" he yelled in rejoice.

I leaned over and kissed Misty and whispered in her ear, "Sounds like someone I know." She giggled at me saying this and kissed me back.

"Ok Brock wanna head outside so we can get decent?" I asked.

"Yep no problem, cya in a bit." he replied as he headed for the door.

"Ash?"

"Yeah Misty?"

"I want 4, yeah 4 sounds good."

"4 Kids?"

"Yeah and nice big house by the sea"

"Anything for you baby, my beautiful wife to be."

"Thank you my hunny, my handsome husband to be."

"What are you saying thank you for"

"For loving me."

"I love you Misty."

"I Love you too Ash"

We kissed for what seemed like forever. We got dressed and set off on a new journey. One that would take the rest of our lives and more to barely even scratch the surface of it.

Marriage.


	5. An Unexpected Reunion

-1Chapter 4 - An Unexpected Reunion

We walked outside to see Brock and Pikachu making breakfast. " I was wondering where you went!" I exclaimed. I walked over to Brock and whispered in his ear, "He didn't see anything in there did he?" Brock whispered back, "No when I got here he was trying to come out cause it was too cold in there. I made a fire and he just passed out." "Well that's good, I hate to say it but I almost nearly forgot about him," I chuckled.

"Guess what Pikachu! Me and Ash are getting married!" Misty cheered. She picked up Pikachu and started to dance around the fire. "Pika! Pika! Pikachu!" cheered Pikachu. He hopped out of Misty's arms and ran full speed at me and tackled me. "Ow, Pikachu, whyd you do that?" I asked. He just smiled and licked my face.

"So Ash do you want to start heading back to your house?" asked Misty.

"Why?" I asked back.

"Well I wanna see you mom and we have to tell her the great news don't we?" she asked me with that same pouty look on her face.

"Duh, I feel stupid now. Ok lets eat some breakfast and then we will head for Pallet," I said to the crew.

We ate fairly quickly, packed up and headed for Pallet. Me and Misty walked hand in hand the whole way, exchanging a few kisses and 'I love you's' along but who wouldn't after the night before. "So what do you think your mom will think of this?" Misty asked me with a worried voice.

"She will love it, she always liked you Misty," I said proudly.

"Well I hope so," she said sighing, "You know what! I gotta think positive! Your right Ash she will love it!"

"That's more like it Misty," I giggled.

"You know you guys are too cute together," Brock snickered.

We both laughed and held each other close as we walked. We reached Pallet in no time. We started to walk to my house when I saw my mom walk outside. "Hey mom!" I yelled towards her.

"O, Ash, what are you doing here? Should you be out catching some more pokemon?" she asked me puzzled.

"Well I did catch something, but it wasn't a pokemon," I chuckled. Misty giggled and leaned over and kissed me. My mom did not look the least but surprised. "I knew you two would be together one day, I just knew it." she said to us.

"How did you know? And known of that woman's intuition," I asked her.

"I've seen you two grow up from just little ones, you two were in love with each other even if you yourselves did know it," she said while sniffling. "I knew you would come home one day with the beautiful girl, but my real question is, what are you planning with her?"

"Well we are hoping to have our wedding soon, and then raise a family of course," I said proudly.

"Well I hope you know what your doing with the wedding, you never want to go into something unprepared," she said to us with that motherly tone.

"Of course we have a plan, we just have to put it into action," I said confidently. "All we really need to worry about is who is going to be there."

"Well I know someone who might want to come," my mom giggled.

"Whose that?" I asked confused as hell.

She leaned inside and yelled, "You can come out now!" Then a figure walked outside and my jaw hit the floor.

"Long time no see Ash"

"Wow, I havnt see you in so long, its great to see you Gary," I said excitedly.

"Same here, and whats this I here, your getting married to the woman of your dreams, were you even going to tell me?" he asked me with a sarcastic angry look.

"Of course I was, I cant tell you if I can find you now can I?" I ask stupidly

"Well I guess not," he laugh. My mom interjected, "Ash he's not the only one you have to invite. Someone else has stopped in and is here for good." my said to me acting like a little school girl. "Hunny, you can come out now!" she yelled excitedly.

"Mom who is this hun….."

The second I said this a familiar figure appeared in the doorway. "Hey Ash, boy you've grown."

Misty started to stutter,"G-G-Giovanni?"

I stuttered also, "D-D-Dad?"

"Well I'm glad you guys remember me," he chuckled. "Now Ash, don't you think you should let you old man know your gonna get hitched?"

I choked a little, "Well Dad this is the first time you've……"

He interrupted me, "Yes Ash I know, but I'm here for good now so don't worry. And I have a question for you, do you need help with the wedding? Funds perhaps?" he asked me and Misty.

"Well money is the only thing we haven't worked out yet so yes we would need some help on that," Misty said to him.

My dad laughed, "Well she's enthusiastic, what did you do to get her like this Ash?" he asked me. I just started to blush and he knew right away. "Wait, why would I ask a stupid question like that, I already know that answer. It because you two are in love," he chuckled. We both began to laugh with him.

"Well ok lets get down to business. I am going to make sure you two have the most perfect wedding, do you have any ideas so far?" he asked us.

"We do and lets make it happen!" Misty and I exclaimed.

"Perfect! Lets make us a wedding!" my dad yelled.


	6. What to Say

-1Chapter 5 - What to Say

Me, Brock, Gary and my dad were sitting in the living room the living room while my Mom and Misty were in the kitchen making supper. "So Ash, do you have any idea where you want this wedding to take place?" my dad asked me.

"Well I know that we want it near the ocean," I said to him.

"Well that's a start, and other requirements?" he asked me in a chuckle.

"Well she wants my tux to be blue and…" I said until Misty cut me off. "And my dress will be aqua colored with a purple veil with pearls on the dress. We also need the wedding pictures done remember?" she asked me.

"I've already got someone in mind, someone better than any photographer!" I announced.

"Whose that?" she asked me with a bewildered look on her face.

"Non other than Tracey of course," I said with enthusiasm.

"Ash that's a great idea he does do the best pictures," she said happily.

"Well then its settled. I'll give him a call right away," I said.

"No Ash you and your dad talk and get everything squared away, I'll call Tracey," interjected Brock, "I'll be right back."

"Alright, thanks Brock," I said and patted him on the back.

"So Ash got a date in mind?" Gary asked me.

"Well we want to do it as soon as possible," I answered.

"Well the soonest wont be for a few weeks so you can relax for now," my dad said to me.

"Ash follow me, we need to talk about something," my dad said to me. I nodded and followed him upstairs.

'So Ash let me take a guess, your probably going to be a dad within the next year if I'm assuming right?" he asked me. I blushed and nodded my head, "I wouldn't bet against it."

"Well that's alright, you will be a great father, I wasn't at first but I'm trying to make up for lost time now by helping you," he whispered to me.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked him.

"Cause I think you lovely fiancé is listening in on us," he whispered back.

We heard Misty at the bottom of the stairs, "Dinners ready!"

"Ok we will down in a minute, thanks hunny," I yelled back.

"Anything else you need to talk about dad?" I asked just in case.

"Yeah, two very important things, probably the most important things," he said with a serious tone.

"One, the wedding ring, what is it going to be and where can I find it," he said.

"And two, your vows, I know your not the brightest when it comes to romantic things to say so I am going to help you write some vows, ok?" he asked me.

"Ok first, I have the perfect ring in mind and its located in none other that Cerulean City. And two, I would love to have your help with the vows," I replied.

"Ok then its settled, lets go get something to eat then come back up and work on those vows. Tomorrow we will head for Cerulean City and find this ring of yours, deal?" he asked.

"Deal," I replied. We headed down for dinner. Brock walked in with us, "I called Tracey and he said he could be in here in a few days and I told him that was alright." "Hey thanks a lot for that Brock," I said to him. "No problem,' he replied.

We sat down and devoured dinner. "Mmmmmm, hunny I missed your cooking so much," my dad said. "Awwww, thank you sweety, its so great to have you home," she said back to him and gave him a kiss.

"I'm sorry to say though me and Ash must go and have a father to son talk so if you will excuse us," he said to everyone. I leaned over and kissed Misty and whispered in her ear, " This will be the greatest day of our lives just you wait. I will make sure nothing goes wrong. And I will meet you upstairs later tonight ok?" "Ok baby, we get to sleep together, right?: she asked me. "Yes of course, so just be upstairs after everyone else is done ok, I should be done with dad by then," I whispered back. "Alright, I love you Ash." I love you too Misty." I gave her another kiss and headed upstairs with dad.

"Alright, were do we begin, hmmmmmm," he said to himself.

"OK, vows time, here we go," he said.

He started to recite them, with the best attitude I have ever seen him with, " Misty Waterflower, as your husband I pledge myself you, in mind, in body, and in spirit. No other woman will turn my head. My loyalties will lie in you till the end of time, even beyond death. I pledge these vows in the name of our love."

I paused for a moment, taking everything he said in, "Wow Dad, I didn't know you had it in you," I chuckled.

"Well Ash it wasn't that hard you know, those were the about the same words I told your mother when we got married," he chuckled back. I looked at him for a bit and then smiled. I was happy because my dad was back home and that he cared so much about my future with Misty.

"Ok Dad I think I 'm bushed for the night. I'm heading to bed," said to dad. Just then Misty came walking up the stairs, "Ready for bed sweety?" she asked me. I nodded and we headed off to my room.

We laid down together, staring each other down. "Baby have I even told you how beautiful you are?" I asked. Misty giggled, "You tell me all the time hunny."

I giggled back, " I love you Misty."

"I love you too Ash," she replied.

We kissed and went to bed. Hoping to wake to a beautiful new day.


	7. As Beautiful as They Come

-1Chapter 6 - As Beautiful as They Come

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for the day. "Misty? Misty? Are you awake hunny?" I whispered in her ear." She rolled over and looked at me, "Good morning baby, how did you sleep," she started to say yawning. I kissed her and giggled, " I slept well, and you?" "I slept fine, I slept with my love didn't I?" she asked me with a giggle. I laughed and said, "Yes, yes you did and so did I."

I sat up and stretched. "Hey Misty, just do you know you'll be hanging with my mom today," is aid to her. She looked up at me and asked, "Where are you gonna be?"

"Me and dad are gonna go head out and get some stuff done for the wedding. You and mom can work on your dress if you want," I said to her. She smiled at me and gave me a big kiss, "Alright you go and have fun with your dad, I'll see you later then."

"Alright, I love you Misty."

"I love you too Ash."

We kissed and she headed back to sleep. I got out of bed and got dressed and headed downstairs. Mom and dad were already awake and sitting on the couch watching T.V., "Well Ash you ready to go get that ring?" dad asked. "Yep whenever you are," I responded. "Alright hunny were gonna head out then, keep Misty busy till we get back. I think you should take her to go get her wedding dress made, alright?" he asked mom. "Yeah I can do that for you, you to have fun, and this ring better be so beautiful that my heart will melt," she said with her usual bubbly attitude.

We hopped in my dads car and headed for Cerulean City. We got there in little less than 30 minutes, but hey we were driving. I knew were the ring was and I pointed dad in the right direction. "This is the place dad," I said pointing at the store named, Cerulean Serenity's. We walked inside and I knew where to go. "Hey dad follow me," I said flagging him down to my location. I pointed to a ring in the display case, "That's the one dad."

"Wow Ash you really got an eye for these things don't ya," my dad said to me.

I had picked out a beautiful ring for her. It had an aqua-marine colored diamond which was cut into the shape of a rain drop. It was set on a white gold band that had a tint of blue in it also. "I saw this rind awhile ago and I knew she would love it," I said to dad. "Well lets get his and head back, don't wanna keep our women waiting to long do we?" dad asked me with a chuckle. "Yeah your right," I laughed in agreement. We bought the ring and headed for the car. The drive back was as smooth as ever. But something didn't feel right. I had bad feeling in my gut and I wanted to get home faster than ever.

We pulled up to the house and everything was really quiet. "Hunny were home!" my dad shouted. But no reply. This worried dad so he ran into the house. "ASH GET IN HERE!" I head my dad scream. I ran into the house to see Brock and Gary sprawled out on the floor. "Guys! Guys! Are you guys ok," I frantically said trying to get them up.

"Yeah were fine," Brock started to say, "But you should find Pikachu, he got hurt when it happened."

I looked around the room and saw Pikachu in the corner, beat and banged up. I rushed over to him, "Pikachu are you alright!?" I asked him. "Pika, Pika, Pikachu," was all I got back. He licked my face and passed out. "OK Pikachu will be all right. What happened guys?" my dad asked.

Gary got up and brushed himself off, "Well we were all sitting around watching T.V. when suddenly the door busted in. There was a figure at the door, but I couldn't tell who it was, but it looked like a baboon."

"Yeah," added Brock, " And Pikachu immediately tired to drive whatever it was off but he just swiped him away. Ash, he has Misty and your mom."

My chest started to hurt, it felt like I just got dropkicked. I ran outside ands started to look around, "MISTY! MOM! WHERE ARE YOU!!"

"There not here anymore," I heard a voice nearby say.

"Who is that? Show yourself!" I yelled.

The man stepped out from the shadows. I had never seen anything like this creature before me. Who was this man cloaked in red, with long silver hair and puppy dog like ears.


	8. Fates Intertwined

-1Chapter 7 - Fates Intertwined

"Who are you?" I asked the figure. "Why are you here? And more importantly were are Misty and my mom?"

"Calm down and I will answer all your questions. First off I am here to help you alright. Second your mom and your Fiancé were taken by a demon of a creature called Naraku. He killed my fiancé and jumped into a portal. I chased after him and followed him here," said the cloaked man.

"Alright, but who are you?" I asked again.

"My name is Inuyasha, and I am truly sorry this had to happen to you and your lover. I will do everything in my power to help you I swear it. Kagome would have wanted that…." He started to trail off into tears.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

He wiped his eyes and said, "Naraku took the only thing I cared for away from me, Kagome. And she would have wanted me to help you. So you wouldn't befall the same fate." "So do you want to find Misty and your mom now?" he asked me. "Of course I do, do you know where they are? Or any clues?" I asked in return. "All I know is that for the ritual Naraku performs he needs to be near a source of the dead, and it doesn't need to be humans," he said.

Dad blurted out, "There is only one place they could be, Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town, the resting place of pokemon!"

"Which direction is that from here?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's north of here about 25 miles. It will take us about 45 minutes to get their if we drive fast," my dad said.

"I've got a faster route," Inuyasha interjected. He cracked his knuckles and curled his fingers, "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He slashed the air ripping the very fabric of space. The cuts formed a rift, "Lets go, our destination is on the other side," Inuyasha said.

We all nodded and went in one after another. I was the last one to go in. Right before I went in I turned at the house, "Misty…" I sighed. My heart ached, but I would not back down. My love was on the other side and I needed to rescue her and my mother.

I walked in and appeared right in front of Pokemon Tower. I've visited this place before. But I could feel an evil aura around the tower. And I could also feel my love. "Let's do this, Naraku is going down!" I yelled.

"I don't think it will be that easy," Inuyasha said while pointing at the main door. There was a sort of mist forming in front of it. Two forms started to take shape.

"You will not bother are leader."

"I will assimilate you into my own being!"

We stared in amazement as the mist took the form of two pokemon. I gasped in amazement, "MEWTWO AND DEOXYS!" They stood there staring us down. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, "You guys stay back I'll take care of this!"

Without a seconds notice Deoxys and Mewtwo warped right in front of him saying in unison, "Do not resist us, Naraku will destroy you all, you will never survive this day."

"I don't think so you abominations to creations!" Inuyasha screamed. Deoxys and Mewtwo charged up their hyper beams and fired then at Inuyasha. "I don't think so, BACKLASH WAVE!" At that same moment Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt into the Backlash Wave, Mewtwo and Deoxys were completely decimated. There wasn't even a piece of them left.

"Come on, Naraku is waiting," Inuyasha said.

"So is Misty and my mom," I added.

"Alright everyone, lets get going, our destinies await!" my dad yelled as he headed for the door. He swung it opened and we walked inside. The chill of evil creeped up my spine. "Let's finish this, this son-of-a-bitch s going down!" I chanted.


	9. I'd Rather be Raight Then Wrong

-1Chapter 8 - I'd Rather be Raight Then Wrong

"Hey Ash if its alright me and Gary will keep watch out here ok?" Brock asked me.

"Its all right Brock, this isn't your guys fight so you don't have to come. Dad, Inuyasha, lets go," I said to them. And with s simple nod we walked through the doors of Pokemon Tower.

We walked in to discover that there were no ghost pokemon wandering around, "I don't like the feeling of this," my dad said, "Ash you know as well as I do when the ghosts don't respond to human presence there is definitely something wrong." I nodded in agreement. Then we heard a voice coming fro upstairs, "Ash! Help us! Please!"

"Misty!" I yelled. I started a run for the stairs but Inuyasha jumped in front of me and slugged me on top of the head, "You idiot, can't you tell this is a trap?" he asked.

"Of course I can, but I don't care. I want to save Misty and my mom, and I'm no going to accomplish it being down here," I told him. Pikachu lept off my shoulders and started up the stairs, "Pika, Pikachu!"

"Hold up Pikachu!" I yelled as I started to run up the stairs after him. We all started up the stairs after him. We had to run all the way to the top floor before we found him. Huff…..Huff…. "Pikachu, why'd you run off like that?" I asked him.

I looked up to see what he was doing and my heart sank. Naraku was sitting in the middle part of the room. My mother on his left, Misty on his right, They were floating lifeless, "You monster, what have you done to them!?" I screamed.

"Silence boy, so Inuyasha, here for some revenge?" he chuckled.

"You bet I am, for Kagome, I will kill you!" Inuyasha yelled. He charged Naraku sword in hand. He swung at Naraku and split him straight in two. "Hmph, I thought you would have improved for our final battle, I guess not," Naraku laughed. His body reformed good as new, no mark at all. "Damn it all," Inuyasha muttered. "Ha Ha! Lets take this battle somewhere a little roomier," he chuckled. He dove out the window followed by Inuyasha. We and dad released Misty and mom while Inuyasha dealt with Naraku.

"Misty are you alright?" I asked frantically.

"Yes now that you're here. I love you Ash," she whispered to me.

"I love you too Misty," I whispered back. "Dad how's mom doing?" I asked.

"She's fine, she just needs some rest. Go help Inuyahsa ill stay here with the girls," he said to me. I nodded, kissed Misty and ran down the stairs with Pikachu ready to meet our destiny.

We burst through the door to find Naraku and Inuyasha still fighting it out, Exchanging blow for blow. "Pikachu go out there and give Natasha a hand, give Naraku a taste of some Thunderbolt!" I yelled. "Take this Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha.

"WIND SCAR!!!"

"PIIIKKAAACHUUUU!!!!!!!"

They fired their attack in unison. They struck Naraku head on and blew him to pieces. It seemed as if the battle had been won, "Don't think for a minute that is it over," Inuyasha said, "Look." He pointed to the pieces of Naraku starting to move. "How the hell do we beat him?" I asked in a panic. "I don't know, but we will have to try everything until we do!" Inuyahsa screamed. We watched as Naraku's body became whole again, "How long do you plan to strike at me with your feudal attempts," Naraku snickered.

"Ash! Ash where are you!"

"I turned to see Misty coming out the door. "Misty get back inside its too dangerous here!" I yelled at her. Just then I heard Naraku, "Hmph, DIE WORM!" and I ran for Misty. Naraku had shot shards of rock and such at Misty but I dove for her and took all the damage for her. I felt my body go limp. The last thing I heard before everything went black was Misty calling out for me.

Misty may not know it but I was aware at the time. I couldn't move any part of my body. I could hear and somewhat see things but only to an extent.

After my body hit the ground Misty grabbed me and screamed. Inuyasha and Pikachu turned around and look at my lifeless body. I heard Inuyasha yell, "Naraku you bastard, DIE!!!" "ADAMANT BARRAGE!!!"

I heard Naraku laugh at Inuyasha's attempts to destroy him. But the most important person was Pikachu. This moment, what happened to me, changed him forever.

Al I head was, "Pika……Pika……PIKA!!!!!"

A pillar of light erupted around Pikachu engulfing him, I could here him inside. "PIIIIIIKKKKAAAACHUUUUU!!" over and over again but then something changed. He didn't sound the same. "RAAAAIIIIICHUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!" If I could have moved my jaw would have hit the floor. When the pillar disappeared, it wasn't Pikachu who was standing there, it was Raichu, Pikachu had evolved in a burst of emotion. He was much stronger, stronger than any other Pikachu. But now that he was a Raichu, who knew how much power he had.

I saw him and Inuyasha run at Naraku. "RAICHU!!!------DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"


	10. Sacrifices

-1Chapter 9 - Sacrifices

All I could do was sit and watched as others fought while I was useless. Inuyasha and Raichu trading blows with Naraku. Not doing what they should do, work together. I tried to work up the strength to communicate with Misty. I tried as hard as I could to tap her shoulder.

I swiped at her and barely touched her but she knew. "Ash! You alright!" she panicked. All I could mumble was , "Together as one….". I fell back down to my coma like state. I had just enough energy to listen and watch the events that were about to unfold.

"Inuyasha! Raichu! Combine your attacks! Raichu use Thunder!" I heard Misty yell.

"Alright then, you ready Raichu?" Inuyasha asked him. "Rai, Rai!" was his response. "Lets give it all we got! One last attack!"

"ADAMANT…. Quick Raichu use thunder on my Tessaiga!"

"RAIIIIICHUUUU!!" A bolt of lighting hit Inuyasha's sword and it started to glow. "Hmph I should have known that was all it needed. Prepare to die Naraku!"

"SHARDS---------- OF --------------------------- DIVINTY!!!!"

Inuyasha launched millions of little shards glowing with energy, they cut though Naraku like he was nothing. But Inuyasha didn't look pleased. "What will it take to kill you!" he screamed.

Then we both noticed it. Raichu was glowing. Whatever he was doing it seemed powerful.

"RAAAAAIIIIICHUUUUUU!!!!!"

Raichu shot out a hyper beam! Something I never knew he could possibly do. "That's the way Raichu!" Inuyasha cheered, "I'll join you!" "WIND SCAR!!"

I heard Naraku scream out in pain. I knew it was done, we had finally won. I felt Misty squeeze me tighter. I heard Inuyasha walk up to me, "Your one brave human you know that?" he asked me, "Well my job is done, and yours needs to be completed." He puts his hand on my chest, "You are approaching death, I will give what energy I have left to keep you alive." "No Inuyasha you can't do that," Misty yelled.

"It's alright, I want to be with Kagome and this is the only way, so don't worry," he said. Inuyasha's body began to sparkle and disappear, "Make her happy, she needs you," he whispered to me, "Take Tessaiga, I have a feeling you made need it one day, but until that day stay happy, and take care of Misty."

Inuyasha completely disappeared and Misty broke down into tears. I sat up feeling like a new man. All my wounds were gone, and his sword laid next to me. I picked it up, "I made need this one day hmmm…." Before I could finish my thought Misty and Raichu both tackled me giving me big hugs, Misty could not stop kissing me, "Ash I'm so happy, thank you for rescuing me!"

"It wasn't just me, I had a lot of help," I said as I pointed at the group at the door. My dad was standing with his arms wrapped around my mom kissing her. Brock and Gary started to run to us. "Ash, are you alright?" they asked. "Yeah I'm fine, but Inuyasha, he…" I started to trail off into tears. I had the Tessaiga gripped in my hand.

"Its alright, I wanted it this way Ash." Inuyasha appeared before us, but with a beautiful young woman on his arm. "Hey everyone, not sobbing, I am with Kagome now and I am happy."

"Thank you all for fighting with Inuyasha, he usually needs all the help he cant get," she giggled. Inuyasha just let his head drop and sighed. He looked back up at us, "You guys stay strong alright, and always remember, since you have the Tessaiga, I'll always be here." They smiled and faded away. I wiped my eyes and looked at Misty:So hunny are you still up for a wedding?" I asked her. She giggled and kissed me, "You know as well as I do that nothing can stop our wedding day, so when is it?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, we all need to go and rest, its been a long day," I told everyone. They all nodded. The portal that Inuyasha opened was still there. "Ok everyone this will take us home, alright all bums in," I said. And we headed through the portal. We popped up in front of my house, and the portal closed behind us.

"Alright everyone, where have you guys been?" we heard a familiar voice ask. We turned to see Tracey standing on the front porch. "So do you still need you wedding picture done?" he asked me. I nodded and said, "Yeah but we all need some sleep, tough day, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow."

We all came into the house and sat down. Misty rested her head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I felt the grasp pf sleep grab my eyelids and slowly weigh them down. I fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow was the finally the day, our wedding day.


	11. A Day to Remember

-1Chapter 10 - A Day to Remember

I awoke the next day to find myself alone on the couch me and Misty fell asleep on. "Come on Ash you need to get ready, its almost time!" I could here Brock yelling from the other room. I quickly got up on my feet and ran to the room Brock was in. He was dressed in a vary nice navy blue tux and getting his tie situated. He whipped around till doing his tie and blurted out, "Your tux is over here, get over here and get ready!"

I ran over and found my tux, all ironed and ready to go. "God why didn't anyone wake me up?" I asked in a panic. "Well we were expecting you to wake up earlier but its alright, your up and that's all the matters," Brock said. This made me feel relieved enough so I could get ready with no distraction.

"Hey Ash we gotta go!" I heard my dad yell.

"Coming!" I yelled as I ran for the door. I hopped into the car and got myself situated. "Jeez Ash you were cutting it close there," Gary laughed. "Well no one woke me up so, yeah its my fault I get it," I said angrily. "What's that Ash?" asked Gary. "it's the Tessaiga, ever since Inuyahsa gave it to me it hasn't left my side," I replied.

Gary, Brock and my dad started to laugh. "Its alright son, were just giving you shit," my dad said.

We arrived at the chapel a few minutes later, and of course I was late. I walked into the chapel to find Misty already at the alter. She turned to me, not with an angry face, but with a happy one. I walked up to the alter and stood next to her. Her dress was a very dark aqua with pearls lining the purple veil. "Thank you very much for joining us Mr. Ketchum," the priest said to me. I chuckled for a second then I composed myself.

"All right lets begin," the priest said. The wedding went smoothly. Then it was time for the vows, I started of course. We turned towards each other and I led the show.

" Misty Waterflower, as your husband I pledge myself you, in mind, in body, and in spirit. No other woman will turn my head. My loyalties will lie in you till the end of time, even beyond death. I pledge these vows in the name of our love."

Her eyes began to water, she immediately wiped them and said her vows.

"Ash Ketchum, as your wife I pledge my very existence to you. You will be the center of my life. I swear on out love that I will not trail towards other men, nor will I ever let it pass my mind. On our love I pledge these vows."

Now my eyes started to water. I wiped mine as well and we both turned to the priest. "Does anyone here object to the union of these two?" the priest asked. May and Dawn tried to yell out no but Brock and Gary took care of them.

"Then if there are no objection," the priest started to say, "Then I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Ash Ketchum, you may kiss the bride."

I turned to Misty and gave her a very passionate kiss. She started tear up again but decided not wipe her eyes again. We started to walk towards the front go the church while

all the friends we made on out adventures clapped for us and threw rice in the air. We headed outside and hopped in the limo that was waiting outside.

"I love you Ash," Misty said to me as soon as we got in.

"I love you too Misty," I replied. And we kissed passionately until we reached our destination. "What are we doing here Ash?" she asked me.

"Well I thought we should have our honeymoon were we spent the most time together," I replied. I had picked am isolated area in the woods were we could camp out for the night. "Ash, this view is amazing, I love it," she said. "And I love you," I replied.

"I love you too Ash," she said.

We got changed into our old clothes like we had spent all those years together. We set up camp and had a fantastic meal. We both started to get tired so we deiced to hit the hay, in one sleeping bag of course. "So Misty, did you like today?" I asked her. She nodded her head, "Ash I couldn't have asked for anything more, you have done so much for me lately." She started to cry, but I didn't worry because I knew that they were tears of joy. I held her tight and kissed her, "Don't worry Misty I will protect you, no matter what the cost. She looked up and me and kissed me. We fell asleep during this kiss. Boy was it a good sleep.

I woke the next morning to Misty making breakfast. "Ash what is it with you and getting up late?" Misty giggled. I smirked and crawled out of the sleeping bag. "RAICHU!!!" was all I heard before I was tackled to the ground. "O yeah I forgot to mention that Raichu slept with us last night. He should up after we passed out I guess. "Rai, Rai! Raichu!" he said and smiled at me. I grabbed him and gave him a big hug. "You've been through it all with me haven't you buddy?" I asked him. He just licked my face and ran to Misty.

"So Misty have you been think on names?" I asked her.

"For what?" she asked me back.

"Well our children, you wanted 4 didn't you?" I returned.

"Yeah I have though of some. For girls I want them to be Ariana and Alisia. And for boys I want them to Dante and Zydrick. What do you think?"

"Well I think those are great." I started to rub her stomach. "Lets hope our new edition to the family will love us," I said.

"Of course it will, who couldn't love a man like you?"

"That's a good point."

"I love you Ash."

" I love you too Misty."

We kissed and ate breakfast. "Mmmm that was good hunny, so what do you want to do now?" I asked her.

"Lets head back home. We gotta start looking for a good place to raise our family. Member we going to live near the ocean since we couldn't have the wedding near one," she told me.

"Alright sounds like a plan, lets get goin!" I responded.


	12. Looking on the Past

-1Chapter 11 - Looking on the Past

10 years have passed since that fateful day. Me and Misty are happy as can be. We have 2 little ones. One boy and one girl. There names are Dante and Alisia and they are the most beautiful children in the world. Alisia has hair just like mine, all spikey and black. Dante has hair just like Misty, long and red. Misty and I think sometimes they resemble little "us" and that they act just like us.

"Hey Alisia and Dante! Do you want to go out and play with uncle Brock?" I asked them

"Yeah! Uncle Brock is sooooooo cool. But not as cool as you daddy," Alisia said to me.

"Of course he's not , no one is cooler than dad!" Dante said trying to suck up to me.

"Oh you two," sighed Misty. "Just remember to take Raichu with you."

"Ok then guys run outside, don't wanna keep uncle Brock waiting do you?" I asked. They nodded and ran outside. I walked up to Misty and wrapped my arms around her waist, "So we have the house to ourselves, what do you wanna do?" I asked her seductively. She kissed me and started to take my shirt off when we heard a loud bang outside. We ran outside to see what it was and saw a large hole in the ground

What we saw would change our lives forever. We looked at the crater in the ground and saw a figure sitting there. "So you thought I was down for the count?" the voice asked. The dust cleared and the figure stood up. What we saw then surprised all of us. Inuyasha and his lover Kagome were standing there. "Hey long time no see buddy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"UNCLE INUYASHA!!" Was all we heard before Dante and Alisia tackled him. "Wow we thought we would never get to meet you uncle Inu." Kagome started to giggle while Inuyasha had a displeased look on his face. He stood up with the kids still attached, "So Ash, Misty, do you guys know why we are here?" he asked us. We looked at each other and shook our heads. "Well neither do we, we were hoping you would know," Inuyasha sighed.

There was an explosion right next to the crater. We looked to see another crater. We looked in this one and saw something too. It seemed like there was two people sitting there. The dust cleared again and there was indeed two people sitting there. They stood up and walked to us. He man with crimson red hair came up to me and said, "Ash, I am Gaara of the Dessert and this is my wife Sakura Haruno. An evil from our lands has crossed into yours and we are here to help."

"Does that mean Naraku is back too?" Inuyasha asked.

"Foolish Inuyasha, will you ever learn?"

"Pathetic Gaara, why do you persist to chase me?" 

"NARAKU!" yelled Inuyasha

"SASUKE!" yelled Gaara.

"Oh boy, and I thought our troubles were over," I sighed. "No Ash, they never did, they just went away for a bit," Misty replied.


	13. Epilouge

-1

Epilogue

Naraku is back and this Sasuke doesn't sound to friendly.

Inuyasha and Kagome may not be enough.

Hopefully this Gaara and Sakura can help.

I've learned to use Tessaiga but I don't know how much I can help.

I will lead you on a journey through the events that carved how I would live the rest of my life.


End file.
